


【KANO】SPRING

by ShinH



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinH/pseuds/ShinH
Summary: 2020 HAPPY MINO DAY补档
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Kudos: 5





	【KANO】SPRING

夏天去岛上是WINNER的惯例，19年的夏天当然也是。他们去了日本的岛，名字叫什么宋旻浩已经忘了，每个岛对他来说最大的区别是海水的颜色。去海边当然会玩水，水底的鱼群他也记得，灿烂的色彩游动在一片灰蓝里。岸上的草木都是夏天的样子，只有夏天会绿得那么明亮。

但有的地方是没什么颜色的，水也是白色。他们在夏天泡温泉，棕黑的木头和漆白的墙，灰褐色的石头，上面有硫磺腐蚀出的孔洞。晚上的草木就不明亮了，在夜色里隐隐绰绰地。反而远处的山似乎因为离星星更近，被照得更亮一些。白色的温泉，像是熬了很久的鱼汤。温泉水烫，他只把小腿伸进去，姜昇润时不时看他一眼，终于忍不住过来圈住他的小腿往水里拖。他被拽进水里，像是丢进锅里的鱼。夏天就算是晚上也热，何况在温泉里，煮得他汗流浃背，热，热，但周围比他自身更热，无处可逃。

宋旻浩醒的时候感觉手和后颈都汗津津地，乘务长正在说日语，他迷迷糊糊听见“东京”。他的手被姜昇润抓着，揣在大衣口袋里。难怪热，自己身上裹了飞机上的毛毯，而姜昇润那条毛毯还盖了一半在他这——他半边身子靠在姜昇润身上，头搁在他肩膀上，脖颈是他温热均匀的吐息。

他坐直了，摘掉姜昇润一边的耳机，小声说：“昇润呐，醒醒。”

捂在口袋里的手热得不行，宋旻浩把手往回抽，却被牢牢抓住，姜昇润手指骨节硌得他疼。这么一动姜昇润也醒了，目无焦距地听着广播，突然坐直，松开他的手，开始叠毛毯。宋旻浩把自己的毛毯掀了，瞅准时机在姜昇润把自己那条放好之后往他怀里一塞。

姜昇润翻他白眼：“你没手？”

宋旻浩坦坦荡荡：“没啊。”

姜昇润三两下帮他折好，过来抓他手腕：“那这是什么，这是什么？”宋旻浩伸两根手指：“是Yeah！”

到这时候姜昇润就忍不住要笑，宋旻浩习惯性地有点小自得地弯嘴角，顺便把手上的汗蹭在了姜昇润裤子上。

“……”姜昇润想说他，但是无话可说，脸颊鼓了半天憋出一句系好安全带。

于是宋旻浩无声大笑。

一下飞机有网了，两位网瘾青年坐在车里刷手机。姜昇润一目十行地扫SNS的评论。宋旻浩一目十行地把消息变成已读不回，开始打手游。姜昇润伸头看他玩，看一会儿就要开始指点江山：“哎哎哎别送了你看你这血——别买这个……唉你这伤害不够啊，怎么就032了——”

宋旻浩习以为常，沉着冷静，操作稳定，又送了一个人头，KDA变成042，可喜可贺。

他把手机往姜昇润那一递：“你来？”

姜昇润嘟囔着“又让我收拾残局”，接过来打了个647，洋洋得意地把手机还给他。宋旻浩说你这是吃我之前攒下的经济，姜昇润反驳你042有个什么经济。宋旻浩又开一局，假装听不见。姜昇润知道他什么时候会嫌烦，在那之前闭嘴不看屏幕——看了屏幕上宋旻浩的操作他肯定忍不住继续叨叨——转而看他耳朵，数他打了几个孔。虽然这数字他知道，什么时候添了几个也知道，他对宋旻浩耳朵的了解超过宋旻浩自己，姜昇润料想他自己并没有意识到更喜欢被咬右边的耳垂。

既然思维跑到这方面去，盯着的目光就有了别样的意味。宋旻浩敏锐得很，一个激灵，手滑，技能歪打正着，非本意地拿了个人头。他转头看见姜昇润侧靠在座椅上，眼神从上到下舔舐他。宋旻浩把毛绒帽摘下来扔在姜昇润腿上，吹了声口哨：“小狗，把帽子叼回来。”

红灯。姜昇润解开安全带，扣着他后脑亲他，软软的毛绒帽抓在手里，垫在宋旻浩脑袋后面，舌头伸进去戳他下唇打的洞。宋旻浩“嘶”地一声，他这几天正因为里面好像有伤口才摘了唇环，姜昇润不满意他冷落自己，故意坏心眼地要他疼一下。宋旻浩用舌头用力顶开姜昇润的，轻轻咬他的舌尖警告他。

绿灯。姜昇润目的达到，笑眯眯地撤回来。

宋旻浩原本忘了的小伤口被他这么一弄，突然又有了存在感，鸡零狗碎地半疼半痒，让他忍不住要舔。姜昇润觑着他皱着眉毛嘴巴动了半天，伸手去捂他嘴：“别碰别碰。”宋旻浩用眼神骂他，也不看是谁引出这事儿，舌尖在姜昇润掌心刷地一扫。姜昇润触电一样收回来，警告他：“现在离酒店还很远呢。”

宋旻浩一坐上车就两耳不闻窗外事，根本不知道自己在哪儿，问这是哪里。姜昇润说还在东京——酒店订在东京外的一个小镇上，还要两个小时。宋旻浩说不愧是MAP昇润。姜昇润冲他晃了晃手机，无奈地说有谷歌啊。然后问，你不会连我们要去哪儿都不知道吧。

宋旻浩说当然知道。姜昇润问酒店叫什么。他翻着白眼想了半天，憋出来一个假名。姜昇润一听就说好，可以，你跟谁出去玩都这样？你下次就被我拐卖。宋旻浩眼神飘忽。一天的旅游计划是姜昇润做的，他只确认。确认，指已读不回。第二天见面的时候他会说挺好的。

但这个一日游说起来还是为了他。

夏天的时候他们去拍日巡DVD，打着拍摄的名义休假。他们在晚上的时候泡了温泉。宋旻浩怕热怕烫，咖啡永远要冰的，对温泉没什么爱好。但拍摄里要做不喜欢甚至讨厌的事情于他而言习以为常，这种“不算很喜欢”当成是一种新体验，也是珍贵的记忆。没有太多自由时间，也只能在工作中尽量寻找新奇的东西，这是他维持工作热情的方式之一。

他最后一个坐进水里，又是最不想出去的，稍微习惯了温度之后就变得很享受。水池侧面有进水口，在他旁边咕噜咕噜地冒着水。他原本觉得已经很好，但又是谁提到：要在冬天泡温泉啊。

“温泉很暖和，外面很冷……这种景色，绝对无法忘记。”

这么一想，就觉得在夏天来实在是一种遗憾。天时地利人和，总是要缺其中几个。本理应用最合适的心情，在最恰当的时节去看最能触动当时的景色。宋旻浩闭起眼睛想象着那样的景色，心里长久以来的渴望又开始聒噪起来。对于世界的好奇心，想要用自己的青春去见证什么的野心，这些躁动会在忙碌中平息，但又在短暂的休息中向他催逼，让他战战兢兢地捂着一腔热情，担心它在自由之前先冷淡散去。

遗憾是遗憾，但宋旻浩又实在是很知足，能在拍摄中找到愉悦的部分已经足够。但是成员一起检查成片的时候，姜昇润看着屏幕里的他说第二次“绝对不会忘记”，转头问他：“很想冬天去？”

宋旻浩就应了一声。

从工作室回宿舍他们又坐一辆车，姜昇润一边看电脑一边查手机，终于在快到的时候跟他说：“我们十二月六号去日本怎么样，七号在东京有MINI TALK，提前一天，可以在东京玩一天。”

宋旻浩一时间没反应过来，眨巴眼睛看他，完全茫然。平时说话姜昇润比他这个rapper要快得多，一通连珠炮：“对了一下日程表，冬天里那天比较合适，也不用特地跑过去，早去一天就行了。东京就有温泉，要不然附近县里也有，能看雪山——说是要看雪山的对吧——第二天MINI TALK也比较轻松，前一天出去玩也不会耽误……”

保姆车停进地下车库，宋旻浩反应过来：“去东京？冬天泡温泉？”

姜昇润暂停了一下，说：“我看你挺想去。”

宋旻浩“嗯”了一声，于是姜昇润接着说，他安静地听，但姜昇润说着说着盯住他抿起的嘴唇，突然忘了打好的腹稿。电梯“叮”地一声停下，宋旻浩低头往外走，姜昇润欲言又止，最后说：“那你考虑一下，明天告诉我。”宋旻浩回头促狭地笑：“行啊，不过我想去，为什么你要看两个人的行程啊？”

姜昇润不知道应不应该庆幸电梯门关上了，多少能遮掩一些。但他的喜欢压根儿不是电梯门在这个楼层短暂地开一下，而是感应玻璃，站在外面就看得一清二楚。而宋旻浩往那儿一站，不仅自动识别家门大敞，还恨不能配一句“欢迎光临”。

姜昇润恍恍惚惚开门，Thor往他身上扑，被一把捞起来抱进浴室。姜昇润头脑不清醒的时候最爱干的事情就是洗狗，给狗刷牙也行，做这种需要耐心的机械劳动。Thor乖乖蹲在浴缸里任它阿爸给他抹洗发水。姜昇润手上尽职尽责如同宠物店专业洗狗人士，心思飘到第一次把Thor带回家给它洗澡的时候。那时候Thor才一点大，他脚踩在浴缸里的时候Thor就蹲在他小腿中间。那次宋旻浩也在，从楼上跑下来看他。给Thor吹毛的时候宋旻浩拿着他的手机帮他直播，靠在门框上念弹幕，说“Thor像黑山羊”——这话他现在也说，不过从用来形容Thor黑变成了形容它长得太大毛又太厚——还时不时偷偷把镜头往上移，对着镜子比剪刀手。他们之间安静相处的时候其实比外人以为的要多，在沙滩椅上一躺一下午，各自睡觉玩手机，但一转头就能看到对方，镜头一偏就可以把对方也纳入此时此刻。或者有一句没一句地搭着，做着无聊但随心所欲的事情。那次宋旻浩还把他给Thor买的饮水器预定给了自家揪妮，相当不见外。但现在姜昇润再回想起来，记忆最深的竟然是宋旻浩在他和Thor之间点来点去，最后手指落在他的嘴唇上。姜昇润那时候想都没想就亲了一下，坦坦荡荡。现在宋旻浩问他一句话他就得思前想后，可见是问心有愧了。

问心有愧地工作到后半夜，宋旻浩一个视频电话打过来。姜昇润顶着被抓成鸡窝的头发和一下巴胡渣，手忙脚乱了五秒才想起来他们什么狼狈样子对方没见过，尽量没有心理负担地接了。宋旻浩在昏黄的灯光下眯着眼睛，双眼皮颇有负累的样子，昏昏欲睡。他的背心领口快要掉到胸口下面，头往前凑的时候简直从上到下一览无余。姜昇润听见他那边缱绻的R&B女声，宋旻浩在那长长的慵懒的调子里说：“可以啊。十二月……七号？就那天，我们早一天去。”

姜昇润想问怎么不明天见面再说呢。还没开口，宋旻浩眼神向右上角飘了一下，说：“现在凌晨三点半，已经是‘明天’了。我想好就跟你说了。”

姜昇润总觉得他想好的另有他事，但又觉得那是他们现在不约而同默认的事情。最后问的是：“要睡了吗？”

“嗯。”宋旻浩左手拿着手机，右手在本子上写写画画，他专心看纸笔，镜头越来越歪，三十秒后姜昇润只能看见他的头顶了。但也不说话，撑着脑袋看了三分钟。宋旻浩照例写完随想，拿正手机就看见姜昇润笑着看他，一边说现在要睡了，一边在最后一行写：

“看我的时候 大号的人偶显得更加毛茸茸”

确定要去之后宋旻浩就对此不闻不问。姜昇润则对此表现出极大热情，查了东京周围一圈，交叉对比各家温泉旅馆，好像这种旅游景点的宾馆能有多大差别一样。休息时间里宋旻浩用日巡看提词器也要韩文注音的日语水平勉勉强强看懂姜昇润在搜索SNS上的评价，不免觉得好笑，毕竟算下来只有一个下午加一个晚上的时间而已。但对于姜昇润无处安放的真挚他一直保持尊重态度，何况是在为他的事情上心，想是这么想，手上拿了相机。姜昇润瞥他，休息时间看手机有什么好拍。宋旻浩说有钱买得起内存卡，羡慕吗。

姜昇润说嗯嗯嗯，我们旻浩真厉害。

网传和处女座出门比较省心，因为对方会把一切都安排妥当。宋旻浩觉得姜昇润可能应该生在八九月，当个处女座，不仅有那么点整理上的强迫症，还天生很擅长做攻略。宋旻浩本身并不喜欢让别人替他做决定，但依赖姜昇润做这些事情成了惯性，也从来没觉得哪次不好。

这次当然也是，宋旻浩拉开窗帘看见对面的雪山，说：“姜昇润，我看你不唱歌的话去旅行社也挺好的。”

姜昇润忙着对房间的镜子自拍。宋旻浩想了想把身份抬了抬：“管家秘书也行。”

他们拍过这种小短片，姜昇润一听笑了：“怎样，宋社长给我发工资？”

“发！五险一金还有奖金，怎么样，考不考虑从黄社长那里跳槽。”

“边儿去呆着。”姜昇润把他压在屁股下面的围巾抽出来，“老板还让员工帮你交税？”

宋旻浩一挥手：“财务不就是要帮老板交税。”

“财务用自己的钱帮老板交税？”姜昇润好气又好笑，“宋社长nim或许记得房间都是秘书付的钱吗？”

“什么，这不是你送我礼物吗？”

“前没节日后没生日，送什么礼物。”

“圣诞节，圣诞节。”宋旻浩把一个木制的圣诞树桩给他。圣诞树桩本来是模仿圣诞节留下的树桩的甜品，下午他们乱逛的时候看到又反用木头去模仿甜品的，宋旻浩觉得好玩就买了，现在拿出来哄人，“感谢姜社长nim的圣诞礼物，跟你换呗。”

姜昇润千言万语变成把树桩小心收了。

姜社长的“圣诞礼物”包含着房间专属的温泉池，比夏天那次大一些，边上架了根木杆，挂着两筐温泉蛋。

夏天的时候宋旻浩下水最慢，这时候倒是飞快地蹿进去——无它，十二月的寒风里只披着浴衣实在遭不住。姜昇润比他下来得更早，因为宋旻浩系浴巾实在是很慢条斯理。

宋旻浩下水的时候看见姜昇润在温泉里一直把自己埋到下巴。他漂了白金色的头发，顶着一块白毛巾，只露半个脑袋的时候像是煮熟了漂上来的汤圆。宋旻浩看得饿，想到旁边的温泉蛋，问他能吃吗。姜昇润说能。宋旻浩拿了一个，感叹：“那水温多高啊？”

“六七十度。”姜昇润好好查过。宋旻浩被这个数字吓到，想了想说：“如果一直泡的话人也会熟的吧？”

“呦，你不是最近在研究物理吗，对温度不了解？”

“我那是、是探究宇宙的真理。”宋旻浩一边条件反射嘴硬，一边敲了一个蛋吃。蛋黄没有凝固，一口咬下去纵然他尽力仰着头张大嘴，凭他的嘴还是吸着漏着。姜昇润实在看不下去，拿了头顶的毛巾给他擦脸颊上的蛋黄。宋旻浩泰然自若：“谢谢妈。”

姜昇润威胁性地用胯顶了顶他：“叫谁呢？”

水热，浴巾下俩人按照传统什么都没穿，光裸的皮肤擦着暖流接触，几下就有反应。宋旻浩舔舔嘴唇：“在这儿？”

姜昇润过来亲他的时候宋旻浩想，失策。温泉水烫，他被蒸得头晕，姜昇润舌头还没伸进来就觉得缺氧。但姜昇润不依不饶地，他让一寸就往前进一寸，把他按在岩石上。宋旻浩的背硌着石块，有点疼，但大脑认知功能好像逐步丧失，他所想的只是呼吸、呼吸，把另一个人的吐息纳入自己的肺里来支撑这个吻。

肩背很冷，胸口以下却很热。岛是水包围着土地，而温泉是土地圈养着一汪水，宋旻浩身陷二者的围城。他想在石块上找一个支点，最终却只是被抵在岩石上，像是用太纤细的绳索拴在港口的小舟。但港口是坚硬的，海浪却软和，只是要他也溶进去，溶成冷热流裹挟着的鱼，努力地摆着尾巴，只为了到另一边去度过繁殖期。

姜昇润凑在他耳边说：“外面很冷，里面很热。”

宋旻浩觉得自己应该脸红的，但是他早就熟透了，熟成空有躯壳内里却软成一滩的温泉蛋，比竹筐经历了更多的洗刷，再热就要直接冒烟了。他好像听见姜昇润说可惜十二月都没雪，但是远方深蓝色的天幕下，雪山的顶层闪着银白的光辉。没有人看见，只有沉默的雪山在见证激情，就像只有料峭北风才能见证炙热的怀抱，裸露的肩背战栗着感受滚烫柔软的吻。

宋旻浩洗完澡出来，看见姜昇润坐在电脑前修图。他们下午去逛市集拍了不少。宋旻浩拍照只为自我满足，拍了也不发，偶尔翻着看就行。姜昇润去年差不多这时候决定把摄影当成一项事业来做，拍了会选图来修，就不仅仅是自我满足。宋旻浩自拍都不P，更懒得帮别人P。姜昇润拍完负责一条龙服务最好，宋旻浩只等着收成品。

但他定睛一看，屏幕上竟然是刚才温泉里的照片，自己咬着嘴唇的、眼睛迷糊着索吻的、高潮时吐着舌头眼神涣散的……

“姜昇润！你变态啊？”宋旻浩薅着他头发，“旁边写了NO PHOTO你看不见吗？”

姜昇润头发本来就细软，反复漂之后十分脆弱，心疼地去抓他手：“别抓了再抓造型师姐姐又要给我贴假发片。”他本来想在氤氲热气里拍雪山，但刚才的景色实在是很好。虽然绝对不会忘记，但他本能地想用物质的东西，把那一刻的时间切片永久占有。

宋旻浩反省了一会儿自己是不是对姜昇润的镜头太不敏感。姜昇润说：“我抓拍技术还行吧，都挺好看的。”

“模特比较重要。”宋旻浩羞耻心下去之后开始自卖自夸。

姜昇润点头称是：“宋社长，有表现力。”

“可惜没有雪。”宋旻浩这么说。他突然意识到鼓催他的躁动也许不是一种惶恐，在充满遗憾的命运里想要不断地弥补遗憾，本身就是一种贪婪。满足了冬日温泉，还想要雪，想要把所有美的元素全部集合。

“这个冬天好像都没有雪了。”姜昇润说，“等到春天吧，你生日的时候，有樱花可以像雪一样飘下来。”

他们都知道生日那天肯定没有时间跑来异国他乡。但这是说这话最合适的心情、最恰当的时节和最想要的人了。


End file.
